My Confessions
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Ginny is in love with one of her best friends. Her point of view, first person, mostly present. A detailed discribtion of her life, love, and feelings. Please just read and rewview! (Warnings: Slash, Language.. PG-13 for now, might become R)
1. Chapter One

-This is my first female slash story, so I hope you like it! I never thought I'd read or write any, but I totally fell in love with another one about Ginny and Hermione... so I just had to! Also, this is the first time I've ever written a story in first person present, so give me a break! Please review, but don't be too hard on me... I'm sensitive! Thanks ever so much! Enjoy!  
  
!$!$!$! Chapter One !$!$!$!  
  
I awake slowly due to the rising sun. I've always been a light sleeper. I roll over in my bed and see the bed next to me. Hermione lay asleep in it, her beautiful eyes closed, her pink lips shut, and her bushy hair is messier than ever. She tosses slightly and settles back down.   
  
She's so beautiful while she sleeps, she looks so innocent. Sure, she mostly is, but she'd never let anyone know it. Her bad girl attitude has always kind of turned me on. She doesn't know how I feel, of course. We're too good of friends.   
  
We shared our first kisses together, when I was in third year. She was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and wanted practice incase they were to meet lips. I remember the day well. She came to me in a panic. We locked ourselves in a spare class room. I was so nervous, so she made the first move.   
  
Her lips were so soft, her tongue so sweet, I could have stayed there forever. Unfortunately, eventually we perfected our kisses and continued with our lives. She didn't kiss Krum that night, and has never kissed anyone since our session.   
  
I've had a few boyfriends since then, to hide my feelings for her. It's not that I'm not attracted to guys, it's just that I prefer her. Michel was nice, but he was afraid to kiss me. Dean was possibly a little too aggressive. Besides, the whole time, Hermione was all I could think about.   
  
She's waking up now. I smile at her, and she smiles back. Her beautiful hazelnut eyes twinkle in the sun light. She gets up and starts to brush her hair. I watch silently as she changes into a pink tee-shirt and blue jeans. Oh, how cute she looks.   
  
When she disappears to the bath room I dress and follow her. We brush our teeth together at the sink and then descend the stairs to eat breakfast. "G'Morning Ginny." Ron says to me as I sit down next to him. I smile at him politely, even though I nearly loath him deep down.   
  
He fancy's Hermione, and he has a better chance with her then I do. He is my brother, I do love him, but that's the sisterly side of me. I eat my food silently, listening to Hermione's sweet voice tell everyone about the book she read last night.  
  
I watched her read that book. I always watch her read. She thinks I work on my summer work, but I really glance at her fast reading eyes. I watch them dance in the soft light every night. Reading is what she does best, and I admire her for it. Her cute little head is filled with so many facts, I can rely on her for anything.   
  
Harry and my brothers go to the yard to play Quidditch. They ask me to join them, but I refuse so I can spend time with Hermione. We go back to my room and I lay on my bed. She watches out the window while the boys play. I can't help but wonder if she's watching Ron.  
  
"Quidditch is all they care about!" Hermione complains. I want to tell her that she's all I care about, but I can't. I laugh and sit up on my bed. She's looking at me now. She can tell something is troubling me. Something is bothering her too, I can see it in her beautiful golden eyes.   
  
She comes and sits on my bed in front of me. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything will be okay. I wish I knew what is bothering her. Then I might still be able to help her, as a best friend is supposed to.  
  
"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything." I say that, but I hope it's not about her love life. I can't bare to tell her advice about being with other people. I want her all for myself. I want to kiss her again; to feel her soft lips once more and the wonderful sweet taste of her tongue.   
  
"I know Ginny, and I will, in time." she whispers. In time? When will that be, what is she hiding? I need to know these things so I can make her world better. I don't press the subject further, however, I don't want her to get angry.   
  
"What do you want to do today?" she asks me. A million things pop into my mind. So many things that I would like to do to Hermione, but I wipe my mind clean of those thoughts. "Doesn't matter." I lie. She ponders for a few minutes then lay on her stomach on my bed.   
  
"Why don't you give me one of your world famous massages?" she asks. I blush. They aren't world famous. They are saved especially for her. I smile and rub my hands together. I smoothly move my hands under her shirt and massage her back.   
  
Her skin is so smooth, like a baby. Her head is turned to the side. Her eyes are closed, she looks so innocent again. I control myself not to jump her and kiss her. Instead, I continue to rub her soft skin. My hands feel as though they are in heaven.   
  
She smiles at my touch. Sometimes when she does that it makes me think that she might feel for me the way I feel for her. However, I know it's just the pleasure of her muscles being loosened. Soon she rolls over and smiles up at me.   
  
"How about I massage you now? It can't be that hard!" Hermione always has liked trying new things. She's never offered this before, so I gladly accept. I roll onto my stomach, but keep my eyes open so I can still see her smiling at me.  
  
Her warm hands find their way to my bare skin and caress me. It feels so good. I'm oblivious to weather or not she's massaging right, all I can think about is that she's actually touching me in such a way. My whole body tingles as her fingers move to my shoulders.   
  
My back is now bare, my bra showing. I see her giggle at the rose pattern on it. It doesn't bother me, I'm still too happy about the feel of her touch. She takes her hands off of me soon. She lays next to me and smiles. My back is still bare.   
  
I roll over and face the girl beside me. A strand of hair falls in front of my eyes. She reaches out and puts it back in place. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" I ask when I see her Golden eyes flicker with pain. She shakes her head. She isn't ready yet.  
  
I can't just watch her hurt anymore. I pull her into a hug. She cries on my shoulder. I pat her back affectionately. She pulls away from my arms and smiles. I wipe her tears away, and wait for her to tell me what is wrong. She always tells me after a good cry.  
  
Her eyes are still glossed with tears, but she continues to smile. "Gin, Ron found your diary." My eyes are widening in horror. "But, I didn't let him read it. I took it from him right away." I relax. "However, I couldn't help my self from reading it. I figured, I should already know everything about you, after all... we're best friends right? Boy, was I wrong!" She knows. She knows everything! The way I feel about her, the dreams I have about her, the way I described her kisses over and over, the way I long for them again, the things I want to do to her, she knows it all.   
  
I'm speechless. I wait for her to talk. "I'm glad you never told me." My heart sinks. "I would have been scared, I would have pushed you out of my life." Would have? This could be good. "However, after reading all of those wonderful things you said about me... well, it touched my heart." She leans in. She kisses me softly on the lips.   
  
My heart is racing. "I think I'm falling for you, Ginny Weasley." Hermione says softly before coming in again. Our lips meet for a second, I open my mouth. I feel her tongue on mine. It's different then before. The taste is still sweet, but better. I'm loving this. Her hand slides up the front of my shirt. Damn, she's moving fast.  
  
I awake in a sweat. It was all a dream.   
  
!$!$! Fooled yea didn't I?! Heh! Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review, if you do then I'll continue the story...and it'll make me happy! Thanks for reading! Byez Love- Ambz!$!$! 


	2. Chapter Two

She's still watching the boys outside, she must have complained about them already. She looks at me and smiles, her eyes do not show pain. It seems as if my dream is not going to come true. I let a sigh escape and sit up. "Are we going to sit here all day?" I ask her.   
  
"Well, we could play some cards or something." she responds  
  
"Boring!" I say excitingly.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
I think again of all of the things I would like to do to her. I can not think about this things. She's my best friend, my brother's crush, a girl. She'd hate me if she ever knew how I felt. She'd hate me, Ron would hate me, and Harry would make fun of me.   
  
"Why don't we ask mum if we can take a trip to Diagon Ally? I received some money for my birthday, I've been wanting to buy some things."   
  
Minutes later we are on our way through the fire place. We arrive in the ally and begin our journey. After some shopping we walk to the ice cream polar and order a bowl of ice cream with two spoons.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think about me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"You're my best friend, you know that. It's nice to have someone other than the boys to talk to. Why the sudden interest in this?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Best friends, that's what she thinks of me. Then again, wouldn't I have said the same thing? Maybe she's keeping something inside. Our ice cream comes, and I look at her. She scoops some up happily and I follow. Our spoons touch, she laughs.   
  
"When we're done here, there's a new book I'd like to get." She says happily. Any one else would have rolled their eyes and made some horrible comment. I however smile, it just means that I'll be able to watch her read it.   
  
We go buy her book and then floo back to the house. "Dinner time!" My mother calls. I sit between Ron and George, both of whom are staring off at someone. Angelina Johnson is over for dinner, George can't take his eyes off of her. Ron stares at my love, I kick him.   
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Eat your food before it gets cold!"  
  
I smirk, proud of my work.   
  
Later I lay on my stomach on my bed, fiddling with my quill. I watch Hermione sit in the dim light, reading swiftly. Her golden eyes dance, enchanting me. "Ginny?" I snap out of my fantasies.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You were kind of staring blankly into space."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
  
Oh, she's so caring...  
  
The next day she's reading again. Will she ever stop? Yes, it is a big book, but can't she take a break? I don't believe she even slept last night. "Hermione, come on! You've been reading for ever, why don't we take a walk, see what the boys are up to, or knit with my mom. Anything! I'm tired of sitting around waiting for you to stop."  
  
She ignores my plead. I wave a hand in front of her face. She looks up at me angrily and continues to read. Oh, how I love when she gets mad, it's so hot. I decide to piss her off a little. I push the book down , into her lap. She glares at me and lifts it back up.  
  
I push it down again and again, her glare getting more and more angry. I feel my heart melt, how she turns me on...  
  
Something snaps in me, something I try to control, but can't. I take her book in my hands, I pull it away from her, I start ripping out the pages. I tear the pages into pieces and leave them on the floor. I snap back to reality. What have I done? I look up at her in horror. She looks ready to kill me. I try to apologize, but nothing comes out of my mouth.   
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Hermione demands.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know?! You fucking rip up my book and you don't even know why?!"   
  
She stomps out of the room and down the stairs. I yell after her. She's cursing the whole way down. I follow her. We start to argue. My mother walks in, throwing her screams into the mix. "Mother, would you fucking shut up!?" The two look at me in shock.   
  
"That's it young lady! You are grounded! For the rest of the summer!" my mother manages to say, weakly. Hermione finds her voice again and starts yelling about her book. My mother yells at her for the horrible things she is calling me.   
  
"Author! Come here, now!" She then says, but with my father comes all of my brothers and Harry.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" my father yells at me with a pointed finger after he hears my mother's story of what just happened.   
  
I try to speak, but can't. I see how angry Hermione is and I merely fill up with pleasure. My father yells some more, but it feels like everything is thrown into slow motion as I stare into Hermione's eyes. My mother speaks again, "I think the both of you need to be punished."   
  
"What?" my love and I say together.   
  
"You both will not being going with us no the trip tomorrow, and further more," she took out her wand, and pushed us next to each other. She whispered a spell and hand cuffs appeared, holding Hermione's left hand and my right together.   
  
This is definitely going to be an interesting experience....  
  
!$!$! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I was kind of busy and not in the writing mood... I know it was short, but the next chapter will definitely be worth it! Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya'll! 


End file.
